howstrongisfandomcom-20200216-history
Speed
Speed Speed is one of the four core stats to a character's ability, along with strength, power, destructive ability and durability. It can be measured by the amount of distance an object moves divided by the amount of time it took to move that distance. On this wiki speed is divided into three categories. Combat Speed, Travel Speed and Attack Speed. Speed is closely related to acceleration and reaction time, but they should not be mixed up. 'Combat Speed' Combat speed is the rate at which a character can fight. It is closely tied to reaction time and attack speed, but they are different in nature. For example, a character who can punch and dodge at 5 m/s but has a reaction time of 1 millisecond would still only have a combat speed on par with an average person. On the other end, a character who can punch and dodge at 100 m/s but has a reaction time of 10 hours would have a combat speed far below an average person. A proper ranking of combat speed must take into account the reaction time of the character, how quickly they can move in close ranges and the disparity between these two numbers. 'Travel Speed' Travel speed is the rate at which a character can move. Most often this is accomplished through flight or running, though occassionally forms of teleportation may also qualify for this. Travel speed is distinct from combat and attack speed in that most forms of travel require very small values of reaction time in comparison to the speed a character is moving. For instance, a superhero flying to the Moon at nearly the speed of light would still give said hero well over a second to stop themselves before impact. Such a feat, ignoring g-force, is possible by even human pilots and is therefore not considered to be an example of reaction time. 'Attack Speed' Attack speed is the speed at which a character can attack. While this is tied heavily to combat speed, they are not the same. For example, a human with a gun has a reaction time of about 0.25 seconds, a travel speed of about 5 m/s and an attack speed of over 360 m/s. While the person in question has a large advantage over an unarmed person in attack speed, someone with sufficient is still capable of defeating them in combat. Classes The following is a list of ranges for use in determining which "class" of speed a feat falls into. Keep in mind that, as with energy yields, a feat that places above the midpoint between the minimum and maximum range for a class should be listed with a "+" at the end. For example, a feat that yields Mach 60 results would be "Hypersonic Class+". Below Average Human Class * Range: 0 to 1 m/s Human Class * Range: 1 to 5 m/s Athlete Class * Range: 5 to 12~ m/s Subsonic Class * Range: 12~ to 340 m/s Supersonic Class * Range: Mach 1 to Mach 5 Hypersonic Class * Range: Mach 5 to Mach 100 Massively Hypersonic Class * Range: Mach 100 to 0.01c Relativistic Class * Range: 0.01c to 1c FTL Class * Range: 1c to 1000c MFTL Class * Range: 1000c to Infinite Immeasurable * Range: Infinite speed to speed beyond normal time Irrelevant * Range: Beyond all forms of speed ---- Omnipresence * This is not technically a speed, but a state of being. This is for characters that don't need to move, as they already exist everywhere at once. Category:Important Concepts